Regents
Planet Regents is the major Futuristic and Home Planet of both the Rohar Federation, and Rangeria. Regents is A Planet Far older than anything In the Galaxy, It was founded by an early race of Regian Machines who were Deliberately Known as the Early Civilization of Machines during the early Great Era in 534 G.E. was even created. Regents Is Considered To Be the 2nd Planet In The Hora Universe and The Second Largest Among Destructor. History 'Establishment & Founding' Regents was created after a group of Machines that was clearly Known as the Early Civilizations of Machines, were created by a grand Oceanic god from the South Regian Sea in 534 G.E. Regents despite its advance in technology during the millenniums leading up to the B.E Era, the planet eventually retired the Moses Empire by 0 94,000,000 B.E. eventually making way for the Rohar Federation that would come into existance by 90,000,000 B.E. Regents was considered to be one Universes most oldest planet. Regents was specifically named after Hollar Regents, who was the one responsible for the Planet's population during the Early years of Regian History. Regents is a Futuristic planet that relies a lot on technology ever since it's creation in 534 G.E. It developed cars Guns, Tanks, Planes, Submarines, ships, RPG's and more even before people on Earth were even created along with the planet itself. Before the founding of both the Rohar Federation, and Rangeria, Regents was once runed by the Moses Empire, but the Empire later disbanded after centuries of civil war with one another. The B.C. however declared a foreign military group from Ora, eventually declared war on Regents, declaring the planet to be a colony of Ora, but the main purpose on the declaration was discovered to have been done after a large military was constructed and founded in 990,000,000 B.E. Though the B.C won several battles against the R.F. forces at Cloud Rama, the Rohar Federation began to triumph against the B.C while they attempted to Invade there R.F. Home continent of Hail Sector, on November 3rd, 990,000,000 B.E. After a crushing defeat by land, the B.C retreaded back into Orbit, where they were soon removed, by the R.F from the Carter Colonies above and were rapidly pushed back towards Ora, where O.C founder Miera Harlem was found and executed by Rohar Federation forces, following up, by the large orbital bombardment of Ora, on December 3rd, 989,000,000 B.E despite the Oreian pleas for mercy and surrender. The end of the Regent's first interstellar war against another race of machines eventually lend the Rohar Federation into becoming the main military asset of Regents in order to take over for the Moses Empire, but by 988,000,000 B.E The Rohar Federation eventually was granted a rival military power, that would later be identified as Rangeria. 'Civil Wars' Due to bitter rivalry between the Rohar Federation and the Rangerian forces there is never any peace on the planet. A barrier known as the Aura Barrier was later build to separate the Rangerians from the Federation after the events of the First Regian Civil War Known as The Agile War, but during the War of 1211, the Rohar Federation broke through the barrier and launched a full scale Invasion of the Rangerian forces of the continent of Jeromoria, launching a second Regian Civil War against Jeromoria, only to be defeated and the war ended up transferring from Planet Rivera all the way down to both Gunghollow and Europodia on Earth, where the Rangerians took control of Gunghollow and later Invaded the Countries of Itoroa and Harrison capturing it's Capitals of Hag Isle and Harrison City finally bringing an end to the War of 1211. Despite having to be a planet of War, Regents has basically a side known as the Controversial Sector where Machines Supply Fuel, and other products to rest of the Machines through out the planet. Regents has established Colonies on Asteroids that orbit the planet. These are known as Mining Colonies that were to be established on 12 Asteroids in orbit around Regents. 'The Galactic War' 'Under Universal Generation Rule' Following The fall of Regents in 2139, Through varying degrees throughout the Universal Generation's ruthless occupation of the Planet of war, the existence of a pool of inexpensive labor in the form of android slaves was an important factor in the newly established economy. Slaves were acquired for the Universal Generation. workforce through a variety of means, those that refused too work were shot on spot. Slaves were used in Factories across the planet in where they were known to be creating more guns, vehicles and other material used for war, in attempts of strengthening the Universal Generation through military power and conquest. This event in the First Era of the Galactic War would later prevail in 2158. With R.F.F.S.7 heavy involvement in wars of conquest in the 2141 and 2143, tens if not hundreds of thousands of androids at a time were imported into The R.F.F.S.7 economy from various continents all over Regents. While there was limited use for slaves as servants, guns manufactures, and personal fuel creators, vast numbers of slaves worked in the hollows, and in the factories around Regents. For the most part, slaves were treated harshly and oppressively during the occupation. Under Generation law, a slave was not considered an android, but property of the R.F.F.S.7 Soldiers of the Universal Generation could abuse, damage or even kill their own slaves without legal consequence. While there were many grades and types of slaves, the lowest—and most numerous—grades who worked in the factories and hollows were subject to a life of hard physical labor. This high concentration and oppressive treatment of the slave population led to rebellions. In 2148 and 2151, the First and Second Server Wars, respectively, erupted in Hottoro, where small bands of rebels found tens of thousands of willing followers wishing to escape the oppressive life of R.F.F.S.7 Torment. While these were considered serious civil disturbances by the Continentals, and soul walkers taking years and direct military intervention to quell, they were never considered a serious threat to the R.F.F.S.7 and were mostly brought down without the intervention of either the Continentals or Soul Walkers leading the R.F.F.S.7 Military. The R.F.F.S.7 heartland of Europe had never seen a slave uprising, nor had slaves ever been seen as a potential threat to the city of Paris. This would all change with the Third Server War. 'Major Uprisings' The Power suffered many Uprisings from Hottoro, a country that refuses too Live under FS7 Laws. These Uprisings would be the first time that Resistance would be held against the R.F.F.S.7. For the next Century too come. The Uprisings were jointly done in 3 separate wars, in an attempt too remove the Continentals from Power and bring back order too Regents, but all these Uprisings were prevented and vanquished, punishing the leaders, bye Capital Punishment. Some of the survivors were eventually taken a part and used for constructing guns. 'Liberation' The Universal Death Conflict The Encore War The Hail War Universal Collapse The Collapse of Regents Occurred 12 Months after the Hail War, when the Damaged Icy Core Began to over freeze spreading the entire Icy Plague to the surface, dropping temperatures quickly and rapidly causing tremendous deaths in both humans and Machines alike. After failing to contain the Icy Plague, the Citizens realizing that Regent's time has come are forced to leave, as the entire planet Transforms from It's original rocky formation into a giant frozen ball Ice. Planets Capital Riverakia Cities Regent's Missing Continents 'Europe/Europodia' Europe the Continent that Humanity thinks that formed on Earth were Incorrect. Europe is really a Regian continent that was formed on Regents one Country at a time, until the Continental's were forced to leave due to the Railora Wars that were occurring on Regents, between the Rohar Federation and the Sectorian Tyrus, after the RHM Olympus discovered Earth during the events of It's Volcanic formation, 12 Years back, that same ship returned with the of the newly constructed Continentals on board, Highland, Hunter, and Brad, all hearts of the future Countries of United Kingdom, Ireland, and Poland. After landing 3 Continentals, remained on Earth throughout it's developing years, and as the Centuries went by the entire continent of Europe continue to gain one country after another growing the amount of continentals, within 3 Centuries, the 3 Continentals later grew too 20 until the entire continent was finally at last complete on 40,000 BC after the completion of newly and final continental manufactured Young Harrison Roran. 'Hallen/Hallowoiea' 'Monbara/Gunghollow' The Island of Gunghollow A.K.A Mombasa was created after the Manufacturing Soul Graver Markana Gunghollow Maranda, during the year 1205, 37 years after his older Soul Continent Matt Hallowiea Wilana A.K.A (Okinawa). Gunghollow was created on Earth instead of Planet Regents, and is one the 3rd, Soul Continents of Regian History. Mark Maranda was basically half Earthling and Regian, but due to his brother Matt Wilana being full fledged Riverian along with the 21 Continentals it was clear that made him full Regian too. During the early 1200's Mark spend most of his time trying to fit in with his own kind, but during the time of his island, he was the only one ever to walk Gunghollow, It was said that the Island could not be populated until it was completed, after Mark reaches the age of at least 40 Years, which in Earth years is the age of 10, the Island got more cities and roads from Mark's aging on January 12th 1210 The Rohar Federation began to send machines to the island, from the Earth continents of both Hallwoiea to the east and Europodia to the west, to begin it's population Day. Markana saw his big brother Matt Wilana for the first time when he was 10 Years old, and automatically learned why he was all alone, on the Island, of Gunghollow. He was the Island all along, and it was because of him aging how cities, roads, Military Bases, Bridges, Railroad, Mountains, Tracks, and Industries were made. He also found out that his brother and each and everyone of the 21 Continentals had to do the same thing after they were manufactured, only difference was that 21 Continentals took more time due to the fact that they had a whole Continent while the Mark and Matt had Islands. 'Harnats' Asteroid Mining Colonies Carters 1-12 are the Mining Colonies of Regents. Each Asteroid is used For both war Manufacturing and living due to Regent's over powered population. The 12 Colonies Are in orbit around Regents and were Colonized During The Early Fall of 200,000 B.E. Out of Regent's 12,000 Orbiting Asteroids Located In The Hell Ring, The Machines of Rivera chose the Biggest Ones In the Ring and Began their Construction The Asteroid Colonies Are Numbered From one to 12 and Used To Be Normal Asteroids During The Early Years of Regent's Overgrowing Population of machines and the colonies were later constructed as Used as for Living Planning and War Manufacturing, After Construction the Regians tethered the 12 Asteroids Closer To Regent's Orbit Where They Remained with The Help of The R54 Asteroid Tractors That Are Holding The Asteroids In Place In Orbit. Each one of the Twelve Asteroids Is Listed Below. Carter 1: Digging Colony. Carter 1 is for digging up important minerals in order to create products used for all Regians. Carter 2: Munitions Colony that Regians use to make weapons such as the MG 42, Artillery, Turrets Ext. Carter 3: DJ Colony where Music is boomed for entertainment on both Regians and her surrounding Colonies. Carter 3 is considered to be known as where The Universal Generation U.G Station was first tested and developed for entertainment. Carter 4: The Gold Colony is where Regians Dig up rich resources for the planet for Regians can buy artifacts that has been dug up and descended from Carter 1. Carter 5: Vehicle Colony where Regians are able to create and test new and approved for both War or for the sake of their planet's Transportation Service. Carter 6: Launch Colony. Regians despite having hundreds of launch facilities on Regents and the rest of the Carter Colonies. Carter 6 is to be known as the Launch site where Regians would always go if they ever wanted to travel from Carter to Carter, instead of having to launch all the way from Regents. Carter 7: Planing Colony. Regians Use Carter 7 to plan for desperate attacks in case of Civil War that might occur on Regents between the Rohar Federation and The Rangeria who have a bitter Rivalry between each other despite them fighting under the same Flag and Planet. Carter 8: Boot Colony. Here Regians are trained to fight for the defense of Regents and their colonies. A Regian has to chose of which Military to fight among between either the Rohar Federation of the Rangerian Forces. However during the events of the Galactic War If they do not make their decision Highland Roran places he or she in a Military of his choice. Carter 9: Mining Colony. Regians ascend from Regents to live on Carter 9 in which it is used for both War and Android presence, in case of emergencies that might occur on both Regents or the other Carter Colonies. Carter 10: Homestead Colony. Carter 10 unlike Carter 9 is also a Mining Colony but it is often more used for keeping Regian Families on rather than both workers and War Manufacturers. Carter 11: Clone Colony. Carter 11 is known as a Cloning site where The Continental's is able to clone himself as well as other Regians for both the Rohar Federation and Rohar Rangerian Forces. Carter 11 Is under the law of Dictator Horace Highalnd Roran in which it cannot clone bad guys other wise a war might occur on the Colony. Carter 12: War Colony. Regian War supplies and new prototype Weapons are created from Carter 12 which it is to be known as War Colony. Continents *'Podosidonoius:' *'NoTunroua:' *'Controversial Sector:' *'Hottoro:' *'Hail Sector:' *'Jeromoria:' *'Hallwoeia:' *'Europodia:' *'Gunghollow:' *'Harnats' *'Cloud Rama:' *'Rana:' *'Ethora:' *'Genesis:' *'Tartarus:' *'Sarahus:' *'Zadar:' *'Genera 4:' *'Gailnora:' *'Ronaha:' Military 'Moses Empire' 'Rohar Federation' The Rohar Federation Military is the main defense force of planet Regents founded by Herman Norman, during the time of about 990,000,000 B.E. They were basically the most powerful army in the history of Space conflict until The Rise of The Universal Generation Came Into Power on December 20th, 2158, And later over powered everything In the Universe of Hora. They seemed to be unstoppable until the War was brought upon Earth and was later backfired to Regents which lead to a complete Earth Invasion of Regents during the early 2200's they were forced to pull underground in 2289 In order to escape Earth's fiery rage and later became an army of Zombies that still have the abilities that they still have had during their invasion of Earth in 2164. 'Rangeria ' The Rangeria of Regents also known as the R.R.F later the R.E (Regent Encores) are the second Military branch of Regents, that was founded from the continent of Jeromoria about 2 Years after the Foundation of the Rohar Federation By Hail Rangeria In the year of 988,000,000 B.E despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rangerian Forces and the Rohar Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another, that led to endless Civil Wars for many Millenniums that never ended despite them being of the exact same race of Mother Regents. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany., due to the Results of World War II. 'Regent Encores' 'Universal Generation' ''Trivia'' Category:Hora: Universal Powers Category:Universe of Hora Category:Machine Planets